Eyes of Silk
by Story Obsessed
Summary: They say the eyes are the doorway into the soul. Eyes are the holder of the darkest secrets. What happens when Bella go to Forks with eyes that reveal more than they should. No matter how hard she tries to hide her secrets a certain vampire family notice her eyes of grey silk. Is Bella more than she is showing? Reted M just in case Disclaimer: I do NOT own any twilight material
1. Sneak Peak

**A/N: So I decided to start a new story, I'm not the most confident but I have a few ideas. Tell me what you guys think Rated M just in case.**

**Peak at the second chapter (Edward's POV)**

The new girl sits next to me and the smell of her blood slams into me. It burns in two ways, a way to draw the monster out of me and a way to make the monster retreat frantically. I look at her in surprise, this has never happened before.

As if sensing my gaze the girl turns her head to look back at me. For the first second her eyes were normal. Suddenly the white of her eyes darkened and looked like wavy grey silk. The pupils of her eyes spread like oil polluting blue water. I had to admit it was a little scary. Her eyes filled until they were completely black and I couldn't even tell if she was looking at me anymore. Her eyes squeezed shut and when they opened they were back to normal. She looked back to the front board without saying a word.

For the first time in a long time I felt something. I felt…

Fear


	2. Rumors

**A/N: Well here goes my first shot at this story. The first chapter may be a little slow, not completely sure but it will be better next chapter (hopefully).**

**Edward's POV**

"So what is this about a new girl coming to our school?" I asked Alice as we drove home.

"I don't know I see no change in the future. No new girl as far as I can tell" She said frowning.

"Well than maybe it really is _just _a rumor, you know how often rumors turn out to be lies."

"Yeah, there is no way I would miss something this important." Alice said getting back into her normal jumpy mood.

At home we all hung around the living room with nothing to do. Sometimes it sucked not being able to sleep. Sleeping had to be better than sitting around aimlessly. I decided to go for a run and ended up in Alaska before sunset.

"Edward" Tanya screeched.

Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard to me. She ran up to me and yanked me into a hug, kissing my cheeks frantically.

"What brings you over here, did you miss me?" She asked.

I pushed her off of me in disdain.

"I was just out for a run, my house it boring right now"

She pouted, but continued to flirt with me.

"Where are your sisters?" I asked.

"Out hunting, we are _all alone._" She purred in my ears.

I pushed her away again.

"I really should be going, you know, with school tomorrow." I said. "Goodbye Tanya"

I took off in the direction of home. I shouldn't have gone to Alaska; I was in no mood to deal with Tanya throwing herself all over me. Tanya wanted to be my mate and was head over heels for me. I should have felt the same about her, then I wouldn't feel so lonely. Sometimes I really wished I wasn't the only one in my family without a mate. Too bad I didn't, all she did was annoy me.

The next day the gossip had spread through the halls with more details. I picked up scattered thoughts about the alleged new girl.

_I heard she got kicked out of her last school._

_I heard she is already 18 and only in 10__th__ grade._

_I heard she is running from a crime she committed._

_I bet she's a whore._

_They say she's transferring from Arizona._

_I hope she is hot._

_I hope she is good in bed._

It was these mindless thoughts that made me wish that for at least a day I would lose the power to read minds. All the girls hated her already and guys were trying to picture a sexy new girl to bang.

"Still no new visions" Alice said worriedly in the car. "What if I'm losing my power? What if something is wrong with me?"

"Alice, I'm pretty sure everything is fine."

"It can't be if I can't see her."

"She may not be real; you wouldn't believe the rumors that are spreading about a girl no one has even seen."

At home we all sat in the living room again with nothing to do.

"Kids in this age have nothing better to do than make ridiculous rumors about people that probably don't even exist." Rosalie said, annoyance coloring her voice.

Alice stared off into space for a while, but nothing happened. She didn't have a vision at all.

"OMG I think I am broken" Alice screeched making everyone but me jump. "I can't see the future, all I see is black. Does this mean I'm losing my powers?" She was frantic and her eyes were filled with tears that would never fall.

"Alice, calm down, I'm pretty sure there is nothing wrong with you" I tried to comfort. "Maybe there is a nomad passing through with the possibility of blocking your power. It'll probably come back later."

"'New Girl'," Emmett said with air quotes. "Is supposed to be coming tomorrow too."

I went upstairs and into my room to listen to music and wait for another boring day to come.

In school today everyone is thinking about this new girl again. Alice is in a horrible mood because her visions haven't come back. By lunch time everyone is talking about the new girl. Apparently her name is Bella, but I can't pull her looks from anyone's mind even though most of the guys are saying she is cute. I also couldn't find the thoughts of any new person.

"So what's the buzz about this new girl? I don't see a new girl now" Emmett said.

"Everyone is thinking about her _again, _but I don't see a face, as if no one has seen her even though they say they have."

"She looks like a Cullen" Jessica's voice carried over to my table. "She acts like one to. I saw her during English and joking I said shouldn't people from Arizona be tan and do you know what she did? She acted like I didn't even talk to her. I wonder where she is because she isn't with the Cullens. All I know is I don't like her and her eyes freak me out."

"I still don't see a new face or hear new thoughts" I said angrily.

"Maybe she is too far, she may have left for lunch" Jasper said.

"Do you think she is a vampire?" Emmett asked.

"I hope not because if her eyes are scary they're probably red." Rosalie said worriedly. "And all that will do is cause complications for us."

The bell rang and we went our separate ways. I headed to Biology.

**A/N: Read and Review please. The next chapter will come out faster.**


	3. Strange and Scary

**Edward's POV**

I went straight to my seat by the window and sat down. The teacher wasn't in yet, he was in the hallway rushing people to class. Not too far from the school I heard police sirens. I bet it's just a fire or something, nothing interesting ever happens in this small town.

The teacher walked in a minute after the late bell rang.

"Settle down" He ordered the class.

The class was completely silent as the front door swung open.

"Can I help you" Mr. Sikes asked.

A girl walked in and handed him a paper but she didn't speak. I looked at her and couldn't deny that she was beautiful. She had long, wavy, jet black hair that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were a mix between hazel and grey.

"Introduce yourself to the class Isabella" He said loudly.

She rolled her eyes and turned to face the class. I had never heard this class so quiet.

"My name is _Bella _Marie. I am obviously still in high school." She looked at Jessica and Mike. "I just moved here from Arizona and I do not like people." She turned and glared at Mr. Sikes "Anything else?"

"No, you may take your seat next to Edward Cullen"

The new girl sits next to me and the smell of her blood slams into me. It burns in two ways, a way to draw the monster out of me and a way to make the monster retreat frantically. I look at her in surprise, this has never happened before.

The loud speakers cut on. "Teachers no students are allowed out of the classroom at this time. Cops will be patrolling the corridors for the rest of the day." Around us the class groaned.

I didn't look away from Bella. As if sensing my gaze the girl turns her head to look back at me. For the first second her eyes were normal. Suddenly the white of her eyes darkened and looked like wavy grey silk. The pupils of her eyes spread like oil polluting blue water. I had to admit it was a little scary. Her eyes filled until they were completely black and I couldn't even tell if she was looking at me anymore. Her eyes squeezed shut and when they opened they were back to normal. She looked back to the front board without saying a word.

For the first time in a long time I felt something. I felt fear. I noticed that I couldn't read her mind either. It just made the fear intensify. I scanned police officers thoughts to find out why they were here. Apparently someone was murdered in the woods not too long ago.

So Bella disappeared last period and then someone turns up dead. She is not human. I thought to myself. I could hear the soft beating of Bella's heart so she wasn't a vampire; but then what is she?

Something scraped against the classroom window. I was about to turn around but Bella's reaction shocked me. Her head whipped around to the window even though it wasn't loud enough for human ears. Her eyes turned completely black again as she looked out the window. She muttered under her breath in what sounds like a different language. When she finished I noticed that I couldn't smell her anymore. My eyes bulged in surprise. She blinked a few times and her eyes cleared back up.

"Stop watching me" She whispered angrily looking at me.

"Sorry" I said finally looking out the window.

I didn't see anything but that didn't surprise me, it was probably gone already. Bella didn't look in my direction again. After that period we were told to leave and go straight home, of course no one complained, we were leaving school two hours early.

"Did your visions come back?" I asked Alice when we got home.

"I can only see certain things, there are spots in my visions and I HATE it!" She exclaimed.

"I think it's the new girl, Bella" I said as we all sat in the living room. "She isn't human"

"What?" Esme said, walking in.

"Well I don't think she is" I said quickly.

"I'll tell Carlisle to come home so we can talk" Esme said.

Carlisle was in the living room 30 minutes later.

"So what is this about?" Carlisle asked.

"There is a new girl in school and I don't think she is human"

"Why?"

"Well" I explained. "Since yesterday something has been blocking Alice's visions; Ally didn't even see her coming. Today she said she has spots in her vision. Plus, I have biology with her, she is my partner. She wasn't at lunch today but came to biology, which is after lunch. She doesn't smell human because her smell makes me makes me want to bite her but at the same time it scares me. And then they say that cops are patrolling our school and a cop was thinking about a murder committed during lunch time, where Bella was nowhere to be found. After that announcement she looked at me and the white of her eyes turned grey and wavy like silk and then her entire eye was black and it was terrifying, she blinked and it went back to normal. Last, something scraped against the window by my seat but it was too quiet for human ears, she turned her head like she heard it and her eyes did that thing again. She said something in a different language really quiet, so I could barely hear it, and her scent just disappeared!" I said quickly.

Everyone was watching me in surprise.

"She sounds weird" Emmett said first.

"She is scary, and I've never been scared of anything" I said seriously. "There is something really inhuman about her. Plus, she barely has a heartbeat; it is the quietest I have ever heard from anyone."

"I can do some research about those things" Carlisle said running to get his laptop.

"Yeah I will too" I said.

We all ended up researching things that I said about Bella.

"Nothing" I said exasperated at 2 in the morning.

"Ditto" Everyone said angrily.

"This is impossible, how is there not even made up stories about this?" Carlisle said in disbelief. "There are stories about everything."

The doorbell rang and we all hesitated, no one knew where we lived, not exactly. We decided to all go, but when Carlisle opened the door there was no one there.

"There is a note on the door" Esme observed first.

Carlisle grabbed the folded up paper off the door where it was taped. We all sat in the living room and stared at the paper apprehensively. Carlisle opened it.

It was in really small writing but in a different language: Já vím, že jsi upír. Já se nebojím, ale měli byste.

Carlisle handed the paper around but no one knew what it meant.

"There is no scent on the paper, it's like it just put itself there" Esme said fearfully.

"We should look up what it means" Alice said.

"We don't know what language it is in" Rosalie said. She was sitting on Emmett's lap with a slightly fearful look on her face.

"We can go on a translating website that has auto detect" Carlisle said.

He typed in the words from the note and pressed enter. The second it took to load felt like forever. Carlisle gasped and for the first time he looked scared.

"In an old Greek language it means" He said with a gulp. "I know that you're a vampire. I'm not scared, but you should be"

**A/N: So I wrote a longer chapter as requested and man was it hard. Like always, reviews make me write faster so review. Who wants to take a guess at what Bella is and what her powers are, I love hearing what people think! Review for quicker updates!**


	4. Species

**Edward's POV**

I pulled up and parked in the school parking lot next to Emmett's Jeep. We were very weary as we left the cars. A motorcycle parked across the lot and off the bike came Bella. I couldn't deny that she looked hot as she pulled off her helmet and her hair dropped down her back in loose curls. She turned straight to us and stared at me. It took a lot out of me not to turn away, but I couldn't help but growl. Instead my family followed me to her.

"Where were you at around 3 in the morning?" I asked.

"Excuse you" She asked.

Her hazel eyes were darker than yesterday and had specks of black in them, which weren't there yesterday. A small ray of sunlight slipped through the cover of clouds and shone in her eyes for a second. The black specs in her eyes flashed red with the sunlight.

"Where were you in the middle of the night?" I repeated. My voice wavered in fear, too quiet for human ears.

A motorcycle pulled up and parked next to Bella's.

"Why so shaky, Cullen?" She asked catching the short period of fear.

"Nechala jsem vzkaz Cullen" A male voice said from under the helmet.

"Co jsi udělal" Bella screamed turning to the guy.

"Can you speak in English?" Rosalie said rudely.

"Ano, jsem jim řekl, že já vím, že jsou to upíři a se bát" The boy said taking off his helmet.

"No, why would you do that?" Bella screamed walking up to the boy.

He had caramel skin and to be honest he stunk. I scrunched up my nose and I knew my family was resisting doing the same. I couldn't read this boy's mind either.

"Forewarning" the boy said smugly.

"What is going on?" I asked touching Bella's shoulder.

She spun faster than humanly possible. Her eyes were pitch black again and her face was red.

"Don't touch me" She screamed.

Her hands touched my chest and she pushed me. I flew back against Emmett's chest and it sounded like thunder boomed. I looked at Bella in complete shock and fear. Judging from people's thoughts no one was paying us any mind, they were looking at the sky for signs of rain. Bella stalked towards me.

"I swear if you ever lay a finger on me again I will end your pathetic life, understand you filthy blood sucker?" She seethed. "This is all your fault" She yelled turning back to the boy. Lightning flashed brightly.

Bella got back on her motorcycle and took off, the boy followed her lead.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked fearfully running in front of me.

"What the fuck" Rosalie said at the same time.

"We need to go home" I said getting up and jogging to my car at human pace. Alice and Jasper jumped into the car and I sped off. "Call Carlisle"

"Is everything okay?" Carlisle asked when he picked up the phone.

"Come home now" I said before Alice could speak. I reached over and hung Alice's cell phone as we pulled up to the house.

"We have to get rid of her" Jasper said automatically as we walked into the living room.

"We don't even know what she how would we do that?" Rosalie said.

Esme walked into the living room and Carlisle walked into the house.

"You guys are going to kill her?" Esme asked worriedly.

"We don't even know if we can" Rosalie said. "She practically threw Edward into Emmett"

"She didn't send us the note though" Emmett said.

"How do you figure that?" Carlisle asked.

"She didn't know about the note. I've been thinking about what she said to the boy-" He started.

"She was speaking a different language" Rosalie cut him off.

"I've been thinking about it" Emmett said louder. "And it clicked in my head. When she asked us why we were so shaky he said he left us a note. She said 'what did you do' and he said he told us he knows we are vampires and we should be afraid. It's the Greek language of Czech"

Most of us looked at him in disbelief. There was no way he could possibly know that. There was the sound of clapping outside our house, making us jump in fear.

"Bravo" A female voice said as our front door flew open. Bella walked in and once again I couldn't deny her beauty, or the fear she struck me. She made her way to the living room facing us. "So you guys have an Aligist among you"

Her eyes were back to normal as she watched us.

"What is an Aligist?" Emmett asked, showing the least amount of fear. He was too curious.

"Oh you guys thought he was just a blood sucker" She laughed humorlessly. "Look it up _Doctor _Cullen" She said.

Carlisle didn't move; he glared at Bella angrily.

"Look it up" She yelled. Her eyes flashed angrily from hazel to red and back to hazel.

Jasper could feel the fear thick in the air. Carlisle moved to the couch and grabbed his laptop off of the coffee table. After a few minutes he went back to the group.

"I found nothing" He said.

"Of course not, humans are the stupidest creatures around. An Aligist is a person, or creature in your case," she said in disgust "that can understand all languages if they hear it." She informed us.

"Awesome" Emmett muttered.

"What are you?" Jasper asked.

"I am many things. The only thing you need to know is that I can kill you in the blink of an eye" She said. "Why are your eyes that color? Why aren't they red?" She asked.

"We feed off of animals only" Carlisle said.

"Wait, so you didn't kill the guy yesterday?" She asked in surprise.

"No" I said.

"You know what we are, we have the right to know what you are" Jasper said angrily.

"Calm down vampire boy, wouldn't want you to attack me" She said sarcastically. "I am an elemental, incorporeal, and a demoness"

"There are no such things as demons" Jasper said choosing to zone in on that.

Bella laughed loudly and humorlessly. "I am the worse demon you can imagine." She bellowed suddenly. Outside lightning flashed and thunder boomed. A sheet of rain started falling outside.

"So how do we know you didn't murder that man yesterday? Demons are malevolent, murderers, and most of all, _evil" _Jasper said

"You're one to speak! Filthy religious people like to view me as a spirit, an evil spirit. I can be as good as I want to"

Bella's eyes turned pitch black again and I couldn't help but think we hit a sensitive subject. Thunder boomed outside and the house shook.

"He didn't mean to disrespect you" I said quickly.

Thunder boomed outside again. Bella must have been very angry.

"It isn't disrespect it is ignorance" She yelled.

We all jumped back in fear as her hair caught fire and her eyes changed from black to red. We all continued to take steps back away from her in surprise and fear. Her hairs flame died slowly but stayed red and her eyes cleared up.

"Just because my father was evil and a monster doesn't mean I am" She said quietly and sadly.

I felt bad for her sudden sadness.

"Bella-" I started but she caught in complete flame and disappeared.

We looked at the floor where she was standing but there was no evidence of her ever being there.

"Bella" I called. "Dammit"

It was still raining outside but there was no thunder and lightning.

"Why do you care?" Rosalie asked angrily.

"Because I'm pretty sure we just made her cry" I said seriously. "Do you not think that was wrong?"

"She is obviously a monster" Jasper said angrily.

"So are we" I said before walking away from everyone.

"What is his problem?" I heard Rosalie say as I walked out into the rain.

I couldn't help but agree. I shouldn't care about Bella's emotions, she is a threat to my family and that should be my first priority. But I couldn't help but feel that she was different. Something about her was better than what she said she was. Something about Bella called to me, and I had to find out what.

**A/N: I changed directions for this story two times while I wrote this. I hope no one is disappointed. Review for a quicker update and I love suggestions and constructive criticism as much as praise. BTW Happy Birthday to me! **


	5. AN

# A/N #  
Sorry guys I'm having internet trouble and I'm only updating on my phone to say this. Also I have writers block. I'm so sorry. Please give me some suggestions on where I should take this story next and what you would like to see and I will me updating ASAP. I just need sine suggestions. 


	6. Confrontation

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait. I ran into internet issues and couldn't get online. I hope I didn't lose anyone Also I'm very sorry about the A/N chapter and the very angry reviewer. Didn't know what to do so I hope no one is upset. Chapter is kinda short. **

**Edward's POV**

"We are in the midst of a freak storm" The weather man said on the news. "There is no sign of where this surprise storm came from but it seems to be coming from the north."

"I know where the storm is coming from" I muttered as I pulled on my sneakers.

"Bye sweeties, be careful" Esme called as we filed out the house.

For the first time in a long time I drove to school alone. Jasper and Rosalie weren't speaking to me and were trying to keep Emmett and Alice involved in that. Alice mentally apologized for taking Jasper's side multiple times, but I really didn't care. Well, it's not so much that I didn't care, I just wasn't surprised. Of course Alice would choose her mate.

I parked in my spot and pulled out an umbrella. I opened as I got out the car and looked through the sea of faces. Everyone was in a foul mood because of the unexpected weather. I turned my attention to where Bella parked yesterday, but it was empty. I waited until a few minutes before the first bell rang and the parking lot cleared up, but there no motorcycle ever pulled up. And by the middle of the day the rain stopped.

Bella never showed up for school. She didn't show up the next day either. By the end of the week I had given up hope of ever seeing her again. For some reason that made me sad. I kind of hoped that she would just pop up at our house again, but she didn't.

_Bella _I thought, please_ come back. _I don't know why I needed her so much, but I did. _Bella please, I miss you._

I questioned myself for the millionth time since she left my house. Why did I miss her? What is wrong with me? But Bella felt familiar to me, like I knew her before. But if I had met her I would remember.

Monday there was another murder. Only this time is was in the middle of the woods. The police announced that there was a dangerous animal on the loose and everyone was advised to stay out of the woods.

Tuesday I sat in Biology. It was times like these that I wished I had the ability to sleep. Five minutes after class started the door swung open.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" A voice like bells said. "I forgot how to get here"

I looked up and saw Bella walking up to the teacher, the door swung closed gently behind her.

"Ms. Marie, I believe you need to go speak to your counselor about your unexcused absences." Mr. Sikes said quietly.

"I hope I don't get in trouble. Someone in m-my family just passed a-a-away and I-I couldn't come back y-ye-yet. It's just been so h-hard" Bella sobbed.

Something about her sobbing seemed off to me. But the teacher fell for it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. If you need to go get air during class I understand." He said.

Bella turned towards me and rolled her eyes. She sat next to me without a word. I realized that the reason her sobs sounded strange to me was because they were fake.

"Why did you disappear?" I asked as the teacher began to talk.

"Didn't you hear? Someone in my family died" She said meanly.

"You're lying" I hissed.

She turned and glared at me. I held her gaze without flinching.

"Tell your family that they are wasting their breath with plans to kill me." She said changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject" I said sharply. "Where were you?"

"I don't have to answer to you anymore Mason" She said angrily, but her eyes showed sadness.

"Anymore? Why did you call me Mason?" I asked confused.

She looked at me with wide eyes full of regret. Instead of answering she started fake sobbing again and ran out of the room in a human pace.

"Mr. Sikes I think I should go check on her." I said suddenly. "I know what it feels like to lose a family member and she probably doesn't want to be alone"

Sikes looked at me in surprise but allowed me to go. She was not getting away with not giving me answers this time! I followed her scent into the woods, about a mile or two in. I stopped in the small clearing she was in. A few minutes later my siblings followed.

"What the hell is this?" Bella asked angrily.

"I don't know why they followed me" I said honestly.

"So that you don't get yourself killed by this monster just because you're being stupid" Rosalie said viciously.

"I am not a monster" Bella yelled taking off in Rosalie direction.

She threw Rosalie into a tree and the tree shattered like glass. When Bella turned back to me her eyes were completely black again.

"Bitch" Rosalie screeched, launching herself at Bella.

She hit Bella's back and I was shocked that Bella's bones didn't shatter. Instead they spun until Bella kicked Rosalie in her chest, causing Rosalie to fly up. Right before Emmett lunged at Bella her hair turned red and burst into flames. She turned back to us with red eyes.

"I can show you what a monster is" She said menacingly.

Only her voice didn't sound like hers, it was dark and angry. Her hands caught flames that spread up her arms and stopped at her elbows.

"You aren't a monster Bella" I called, getting her attention. "I don't believe that you're a monster."

Bella was facing me, but I couldn't tell if she was watching me. Slowly the flames on her arms died and Rosalie made her way back to Emmett, a glare coloring her face. Her hair went black and calm and her eyes cleared back up. She was watching me. She crumbled to the floor before my eyes and started sobbing.

"It was supposed to be us. Mason and Marie. I can't believe you really don't remember me."

I didn't know what she was talking about. I was about to step forward because I needed to comfort her, but I was forced to stop.

A guy walked into the clearing. He was taller than Emmett, almost inhumanly tall. He looked like a stereotypical vampire. His skin was pale, his eyes red, and he had fangs. I couldn't help but wonder why everyone was calling me Mason.

"I guess killing him once wasn't enough."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well this chapter is going to start off a bit surprising. Doing this off the top of my head so I hope no one is disappointed. Also, sorry for the wait, I didn't have internet connection to update **

**Edward's POV**

"I guess killing him once wasn't enough" The man said angrily.

I heard Bella gasp. I looked up at the man in confusion. Bella slowly got up from the floor.

"W-what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Bella stuttered.

"It was pretty easy actually" The man said with an evil smile.

"Why did you come like this?" Bella said before he could continue. "Did you think you true form would scare me?" She spit.

The man's figure darkened and disfigured of a second.

"Better?" This time the voice came out of a woman's mouth.

Where the man had just been there was now a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She had the same facial structure as Bella.

"Bastard" Bella yelled lunging at him.

In the air her hair caught flames again. However, her body froze in midair. Suddenly it looked like she was in slow motion. Her eyes closed and her body convulsed until finally she screamed. Her screams ricocheted off the trees and brought me to my knees.

When her body hit the floor the woman's eyes turned back to the brown it started as.

"Tsk tsk tsk" The woman said as her body changed back into the man's. "Someone's shield isn't up."

Bella looked up at him slowly, eyes filled with tears. I stood back up. I wanted to help her, but I had a feeling I would do more harm than good.

"Apologize" The man ordered.

"I apologize" She said quietly.

"Properly" His voice boomed through the woods.

"I apologize. Father" She choked out.

_Father? _Everyone's thoughts shouted at once.

"Good" The man said. "Now get up, you don't belong on the floor"

Bella got up from the floor slowly facing her father.

"Now about Edward" Her father started.

"No, father, please" Bella cried. "Please don't hurt him"

The urgency in Bella's voice made fear shoot through me.

Alice reached out and grabbed my hand out of fear, also clinging to Jasper. Rosalie did the same thing on my other side.

"Well I can't let him live now can I?" He asked innocently.

"Just leave him, I'll go with you." Bella whispered. "I belong by your side anyway"

I had a feeling she didn't actually feel that way.

"You belong by his side"

The boy from school the other day walked into the clearing.

"Jake" Bella said in surprise. "Did you do this?"

"You belong with me Bella, I love you" The boy, Jake, said seriously.

"You know I love you, but not like that" Bella said.

"If he wasn't still here you'd be with me. Just like you were meant to be."

"So you bring my father to kill him?" Bella yelled angrily.

"If that is what it takes" Jake said quietly.

"You-" Bella started angrily.

Jake started screaming in pain, just like Bella had. I knew that Bella was doing it to him and not her father.

"Isabella stop this instant" her father ordered. "You're going to kill him" For the first time her father actually looked worried.

"He deserves nothing less" Bella said, her voice carrying over the boys screams.

Bella looked away from the boy and he started gasping in pain.

"But unlike you I'm not a murderer. I will not become a monster."

"That is why you will never become anything more than you are now" Her father spit.

Bella's hand shot up and even though she wasn't touching her father he lifted as if her hand was on his neck. He choked and tried to shake free of her grasp. His eyes were wide.

"Tsk tsk tsk" Bella said. "Someone's shield isn't up"

She was using his own words against him.

"You must've forgotten that it was me who you taught all your secrets to father" She spit the last word and dropped him.

Her father looked up at her with wide, angry eyes.

"He doesn't even remember you" Her father said evilly.

Bella paused before answering quietly. "Well I remember him and I still love him" She whispered brokenly.

"Bella it has been almost 100 years, haven't you grown up yet? Haven't you learned? He is a blood sucker and they are incapable of love"

"If you wouldn't have been such a monster when we were together then this wouldn't be a problem now!"

"He would have died"

"Don't act like you were being kind when you decided to kill him" Bella yelled. "What would you have done if I didn't follow you after that?" Bella yelled. "I loved him"

My thoughts were as confused as the rest of my families.

"Too bad" Her father said angrily.

"What kind of father doesn't want his daughter to be happy?"

"You can be happy with Jacob"

"I'll kill him before he even has a chance to touch me" Bella ground out.

"You wouldn't hurt him." Her father said with a smile.

"Let's bet then" Bella said with a shrug. "Edward's life for Jacob's life"

"You're playing with fire here" Her father said seriously.

"Speaking of fire, you don't have it. How do you plan on killing him? And you can't think his" Bella choked on the next word "Family, will let you kill him without a fight."

"How do you plan on being with him if you can't stand what he is?"

Bella didn't answer the question. "I can drown Jacob, set him on fire, bury him alive, or lift him and let him fall to his death. Still up for the bet"

I stepped back out of fear, I could tell from Bella's tone that she was beyond serious. She would kill him to save me. While I was glad of this I couldn't fathom the idea of her killing anyone, nor did I understand why she was doing this if she hated vampires.

"You won't kill him, you said so yourself, you love him."

"Not half as much as I love Edward" Bella said before Jacob started screaming again.

Her father stared at her in shock. "Maybe something will come of you yet"

"Leave now" Bella screamed as Jacob panted.

"Bella don't do this" Jacob choked out.

"Now" Her voice boomed like thunder.

"I'll find you again Bella, you can't run forever. Neither can he now that I know he's alive"

With that Bella's father grabbed Jacob and they disappeared.

Bella didn't move. I stepped forward after a few seconds of tense silence and confusion.

"Bella" I whispered touching her shoulder.

"Don't touch me" She said stepping forward.

"Bella don't shut me out" I said quietly.

There was just too much I needed explained. She spun to me angrily.

"You should have just stayed in school" Bella screamed. "You don't understand what you just got yourself into"

Bella's eyes were red when she looked at me. I stepped back, just in case she decided to catch fire. It took a few long seconds for Bella's eyes to turn hazel again, but the whites of her eyes stayed silky.

"My father was right you know. I hate what you are. What you guys were created for, that is the definition of monster. You were designed to kill. It disgusts me"

With that Bella spun away from me and literally vanished.

**A/N: I drew a blank when it came up to writing this chapter so just wrote this. I really hope no one is disappointed but I can't imagine this story going a different direction now. But with this direction it has potential to go on longer. This also answers the question of how she is a hybrid of part demon and incorporeal; her dad is. Would love some reviews, even if they're flames because I love opinions. Will update ASAP**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Doing a double chapter; hoping it will make up for the long wait. Also, we will be getting a look into Bella's head for the first time. YAY. I would just like to put out there that this is going to be a difficult chapter to write because I've never thought about how Bella would think (Which is strange because my other stories are centered on Bella's thoughts).**

**BELLA'S POV**

I landed perfectly on my feet. I looked down and saw the old graveyard, and one of the oldest gravestones. I fell to my knees. How many times have I visited this grave since he was supposed to die?

_Here lies:_

_Edward Anthony Mason_

_January 15__th__, 1901-May 12__th__, 1918_

_Wonderful son and lover_

How could he have walked this earth for almost 95 years without me knowing? How can he not remember me? And how is he a blood sucker. I was there when he was pronounced dead. Though I never did see his body, there were too many bodies and I was not family.

I didn't let the tears fall now. It was too dangerous to leave the _Cullens_ alone for too long. Or at least Edward. I thought myself to my home in Forks and was there in a few seconds. I looked around at the few things I still have from before my father ruined my life. Everything I kept was so I could keep Edward a part of me. I should be happy he's still alive.

I put everything in my book bag next to my school books and thought myself back to the Cullen home. The sun was setting already. I walked up to the house silently.

"I want to talk" I said from a few feet away.

I could've just barged in again, but I was coming on better terms. I wasn't coming to accuse of murder, I was coming to warn.

The front door opened and the man, the doctor I think, was there. He looked at me closely before stepping to the side silently. I walked in and went to the living room. Edward was standing the furthest in the room. The Aligist was on the recliner with the blond that attacked me on his lap. There was another guy, the one that wants to kill me, with Alice on his lap. I frowned at Alice with tears in my eyes. She obviously didn't remember me either. She looked at me in confusion.

"I came here as a warning" I said finally. "My father will not stop until he gets what he wants"

"What exactly does he want? Does he want you?" The doctor asked.

"Do you guys have names?" I asked, annoyed that I didn't know any of them. "I know Edward and Alice, what about the rest of you?"

Alice looked up in surprise.

"I'm Carlisle" The doctor said. "This is my wife Esme" He gestured to the woman standing next to him. She smiled warmly, making my frown deepen. "This is my family" He said as he gestured to everyone. "Emmett" Aligist. "Rosalie" Blondie. "And Jasper"

"Family, right" I repeated, barely hiding my disgust. "My father wants Edward dead and me by his side" I said, just ripping the bandage off.

Esme gasped.

"Why? How does he even know about Edward? Why don't you just go back to his side? What about that Jake kid? Are we in danger?" Carlisle spoke quickly.

"Well like blood suckers, my father is a monster. No offense or anything" I added sarcastically. "Jake is nobody, an evil werewolf if you want. And as long as Alice is with you guys then you are safe. For the most part" I said.

"Me?" Alice squeaked.

I looked at her face full of confusion and a little fear. This was fearless Alice, or at least it used to be.

I nodded without speaking.

"What is it that makes Alice and Edward different?" Jasper asked, his hold tightening on Alice.

"I don't like you" I said, being honest and folding my arms across my chest. "I don't like anything about you. I don't like that you're 'power' is empathy, I don't like that you were a fighter in vampire wars, and I don't like the way you look at Alice" I said angrily.

I could feel my face heating up in anger. Jasper looked at me in surprise.

"It doesn't matter why they are different" I continued hotly. "The point is Edward puts you in danger, Alice keeps you safe. It has nothing to do with their abilities."

"Would we be completely safe if you stayed with us?" Esme finally spoke up.

I looked over to her. Her voice was soft and sincere, almost as if she cared about the people, things, in this room.

"Honestly?" Esme added.

"From my father, yes" "I can use my powers against him"

"But" Esme questioned.

"Not from me" I said.

I might as well stick with blatant honesty.

"I have already made it clear how much I dislike what you guys are"

"Oh my God" Carlisle spoke up suddenly.

"What?" Esme looked up at him.

"It was you" He said, looking at me.

I raised an eyebrow to him. "What are you talking about?"

"The nurse kept coming back every day. 'The girl is back, she wants to see Mason, Edward. She says that that he is her soon to be fiancé.' I kept saying that he wasn't old enough to be thinking about that and to tell you that his body had already been buried along with his mothers. I had already taken him for the change."

Carlisle looked completely confused.

My sight went red for a second. "You were his doctor?" I shouted in disbelief. "Your nurse kept telling me I couldn't go in, and then she just said you couldn't save him. She wouldn't even let me see the body." I trailed off.

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Edward finally shouted.

"Don't bother looking for Carlisle's thoughts. He doesn't know anything."

"Then can you please explain to me what is going on? How do you know me?"

"It doesn't even matter. I have to go" I mumbled.

"Bella, please stay" Esme spoke up. "I really want to keep my family safe, please"

For a second Esme reminded me of my own mother and that motivated my response.

"Fine" I said in a tight voice.

"I hope you don't mind, but your room would be on the top floor"

"It doesn't matter"

"It is also the only other room on the floor, besides Edward's" Esme continued cautiously.

"Of course" I said bitterly. My luck would do that to me.

"It means a lot that you would do this for my family" Esme said as she walked me up to my room.

I didn't respond.

"This is your room" She smiled. "I hope you'll think of this as your home"

Esme left me to look around the room. I put my bag on the bed and opened the two doors in the room. One was a bathroom and the other was a walk in closet. I closed my eyes and opened them back in my own house.

I carelessly tossed all of my clothes into a few duffel bags. I packed my entire bathroom into another bag. Next I did all of my books into a huge bag and stuck my laptop on top of it.

Back at the Cullen home I left my room to find Alice. I was most comfortable with her, but not fully comfortable. I don't think I ever will be. The Cullens weren't in the living room so I went outside. Boy was I shocked by what I saw.

There was a huge wolf facing the Cullens, who all wore the same shocked expression. Alice was the closest to the wolf. I automatically recognized that it was Jacob's wolf form. I ran forward as he lunged at Alice. I was faster in time of panic, so I got there in time to stop the impact. I swung my hand quickly and a huge yelp erupted from Jacob's throat as he flew back. Before he attacked again he looked at me and phased again. As quickly as he could he pulled on his shorts.

"What the fuck Bella!" He shouted. "Why did you get in the way?"

He was shaking and I was surprised he was even able to phase back to human form.

"Do you know who you just attacked?" I yelled back at him angrily.

Alice hadn't gotten up from the floor, where I had pushed her. I guess she was in shock; can a vampire go into shock?

"What, do you care for this blood sucker too? Let me guess, you two are best friends? You are on their side now"

I waited very impatiently as he finished his rant.

"Are you done?" I said easily. He just looked at me, well more like glared. "Mary" Pause "Alice" Pause "Brandon" Pause "Marie"

Jacob's shaking stopped completely. His face drained completely, it looked strange since he was so tan.

"You're lying" He barely whispered.

"Wait right there" I said.

I ran to my room and got one of my oldest books. I ran back out and Jacob hadn't moved. Only now he was staring at Jasper holding Alice, or more specifically Alice.

"You recognize this book right?" I asked, showing Jacob the cover.

He nodded stiffly. I turned it to the back.

"And you see the words right?" He nodded again. "What does it say?"

"Property of the Marie twins" His voice was tight, thick with fear.

I nodded and walked over to Alice. I noticed Jasper's hold on her tighten.

"Can you give me Alice?" I asked, trying to be nice.

"Not until you tell us what is going on" He said. "Explain this"

I glared and let flame come to one of my fingers. I touched it to one of his hands and he jerked it away in pain.

"Thank you" I said pulling Alice fully away from him. "Oh, Edward come here too"

Edward came more willingly. Jasper was glaring at me. Jacob, as well as the rest of the Cullens, was watching me very closely.

"Open the book" I said to Edward.

He took the book in confusion. He pulled it the way a regular book would open and it opened. He flipped through the pages in confusion.

"The pages are blank" He said quietly.

I took the book from him, and handed it to Alice. She looked at me in fear and confusion.

"Lay your hand across the cover" I said sadly.

She did as she was told. Everyone but me gasped. Well Jacob more like choked. The book glowed light blue and it spread to the top of her hand. She was transfixed until the glowing stopped.

"Open it" I instructed. "Tell me what it says"

She did as I said with shaking hands. She looked at the first page with wide eyes.

"Mary Alice Brandon Marie" She said quietly. "And Isabella Angel Brian Marie. June 25th, 1901"

I reached over her hands and closed the book. This time is glowed red; I took the book when it stopped glowing. Jacob looked like he was going to throw up.

"That is impossible" He choked, stepping back in fear "She is a vampire"

"She's still Mary, no matter the form" I said seriously.

"I attacked Mary" Jacob said breathlessly. "I attacked Mary" He kept saying it in disbelief.

"I would sure hate to be you when my father finds out" I said.

On that note Jacob spun, phased, and took off into the woods. It was quiet for a long time before someone finally spoke.

"I think it's time you gave us answers"

I stepped away from Alice and Edward. With a deep breath I turned to the family.

"I guess it is" With that I followed everyone to the living room, but I didn't sit, instead I stood at the door facing everyone.

**A/N: Oh yeah! Once again sorry for the wait, hopefully double chapter makes up? I wanted to make a story like this for a while. I hope I don't lose any viewers because of the direction I took this, but this is where it is going. Full answers will be in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

"Whenever you are ready" The doctor said.

I could feel Alice trying to push past the mental shield I had put up, even for her. I didn't want her to try and peak into the future. I guess I could let it down for her later.

"It's a long story" I said, looking out the window.

The sun was setting which put it at around, maybe 9 o'clock.

"We have time" Alice said. "You know, we don't sleep"

I almost smiled at her _duh _tone. Some things never change, apparently not even in death.

"From the beginning" I questioned with a sigh.

"Please" Esme said. "And you may sit if you would like" She said gesturing to the recliner.

I shook my head. I needed to stand; it would give me ways to stay calm. I had never told this story out loud, I never intended to tell this story either. I took a deep breath before I opened my mouth.

"Edward is about 6 months older than me, just needed to put that out there, so there won't be any questioned about ages."

No one spoke, and for that I was grateful.

"If you guys don't mind, don't interrupt me. I'll answer questions at the end. And, because I know this will come up, if you guys haven't thought it yet, I have perfect memory."

"My father is the devil, or at least what the devil was based off of. He is the god of everything evil. He is, obviously, a demon and an incorporeal. If you guys don't know what an incorporeal is, it's a being that doesn't need a body to exist and can take any form they prefer. However, this is the form I was born in; I usually appear in my true form."

"Why isn't your true form as evil looking as your father's?" I looked up at Jasper's interruption.

I glared at him angrily.

"Sorry" He said.

"Like I was saying" I said angrily. "My father wanted kids to train to follow him. Apparently he wanted people to worship him and kids to do the bidding he couldn't. Back then there were no known Satanists.

"Anyway, he met my mom when she was walking home from work one day. My mother was one of the few women shunned for not marrying and living single. But she was okay because she had no kids. My father seduced her and before she knew it, she was pregnant. My mother had a secret; she never married because she was an elemental, it would be too dangerous for a complete human, and it would be too dangerous to bear human children. She would rather live unhappily than create more of what she was.

"The pregnancy was shorter than a human pregnancy, my mother had no clue she was carrying something that was more of a monster than her."

"You aren't a monster" Edward whispered.

I ignored his interruption. I kept going; pictures of my life playing like a movie in my head.

"She lost her powers before she gave birth; she had given them to me and my twin. She was shocked that she even had twins. It was a normal birth at first. I came first, then my sister. Mom said to me 'you look like and Isabella' and then to my sister 'And you look like a Mary. Mary and Isabella Marie'

"Everything was good, until it was time to feed us. We were lying in the bed and I got hungry first. I cried and burst into flames, mom was upset that she couldn't console me and terrified for Mary. Mary didn't cry she moved her hand to touch mine and put out the flame. My mother was amazed.

"Daddy dearest came back the next day. My mother told him our names and he set our middle names. Alice and Angel, for unknown reasons, and Brandon and Brian our brothers, whom were also twins. He said he would take us when the time was right, and then he was gone.

"We struggled until we were 5, because mommy couldn't leave us with the neighbors. But after five she trained us to control our elements and our tempers. I burned our house down and so we moved. Mommy was amazed that I had gotten a hint of all the powers but the main one was fire. While Mary was a water element. We had also inherited our father's lack of humanity, and Mary had somehow become psychic, how, we never knew.

"Back on track" I said shaking my head. "At five we moved to a new place, far away from where we lived before. I think we were secretly running from my father. Mom had told us that we should stay away from other children, but never told us why. She was already worried about more children like us. While she loved us, she didn't love what we were able to do. She didn't like our lack of humanity.

"Mom went back to work though, can't stay home forever. Here we had neighbors. Alice had always been the excited one, wanting to do anything and everything, even if we weren't supposed to. I was the voice of reason 'No Ally, momma said we can't!' 'But Belly, we just won't tell momma. We'll be back early and I just wanna see some other people. If you don't come with me, I'll go alone'. I couldn't leave her, I was older and we were inseparable. And in that moment everything changed."

I opened my eyes, facing the family. Everyone was watching me intently.

"Any questions so far?"

"So we are twins" Alice spoke up.

I nodded looking at the floor.

"Why don't I remember you?"

"I think we'll get to that."

"Is that why when she touched the book it glowed blue, because she was a water element?" The doctor asked.

I nodded.

"If you guys were in separable what happened?" Jasper asked.

"I'll get to that"

I looked up at Edward, watching me closely without speaking.

"I guess I can continue"

Everyone nodded. So I continued.

"'Are you guys new here?' A voice spoke as Alice and I walked to the front of our house. We looked up and I gasped. Staring back at me was a pair of bright green eyes. Alice nodded, and I nodded in return. 'My name is Edward, what are your names?' 'I'm Bella, this is my sister Mary'. 'Do you want to play?' I smiled up at him and play we did, all three of us. We made it an everyday thing, and it was loads of fun, for a couple of five year olds.

"I remember his sixth birthday. He teased us because we were younger than him, and made it a habit for 6 months until we were the same age again. It didn't take long before Edward was my best friend. Around 10 Alice started putting distance between her and I, leaving me alone with Edward sometimes. I was so hurt, because I didn't understand why she was acting that way. But by 11 I was used to it, and we were still the closest of sisters."

I looked at Edward and a smile tugged at my lips at the next memory.

"'Will you, Isabella, be my lawful wedded wife?' I now had to look up to see the green eyes shining down on me. 'Are we too young to get married?' I asked. 'We don't have to get married today. Just say yes and when we turn 18 the first thing we will do is get married' Edward promised. I said yes and he kissed my cheek. 'Does that make me your girlfriend?' I had asked him. 'That makes you my fiancé' He told me happily. I remember running to Alice and telling her. We talked about it until mom came home, and I had told Alice she could plan my wedding.

"By 12 I had met Edward's mom and dad. His mom had the same green eyes as him. She was very happy to know that Edward and I were to be married. But she didn't really believe us, and who would believe a couple of 12 year olds. Alice knew it would happen though, she knew since we were 10. Our mom was also happy to meet Edward, she knew that we were outside while she was at work; we told her when we were 8. She thought our love was cute, she didn't believe that it would last either.

"The relationship got serious when we turned 13. 'Mason and Marie' other kids used to say whenever they saw us; Edward had other friends and told them about us. 'Isabella Angel Brian Marie Mason. Isabella Mason' Edward would say happily. By 15 we had exchanged the words love. We would go out to picnics and other things. He was the perfect gentlemen, we were truly in love and our parents were starting to see that. My 16th birthday was amazing. We went and got pictures painted of us. He told me to keep them, because he would always be with me anyway. And before he kissed me goodnight he put something around my neck. 'It's my moms, she gave it to me for my soon to be wife.' I love you Marie'. I looked down at the beautiful necklace. 'I love you too Mason' we kissed goodnight."

I looked up with tear in my eyes and everyone was watching me. I didn't look at anyone except Esme and Carlisle, who were both smiling softly. I continued, now to the part that hurt.

"My father came back though. He was ready for me and Alice. Alice had always wanted a relationship with our father and happily agreed to go with him. 'I can't go with you. I am to be married to the love of my life'. There was a huge argument that left me in tears, but I didn't go. It was December when he stole Alice from me. She agreed to go with him, but I had never been hurt as badly as I was when we said goodbye. I was behaving irrationally for a 16 year old. I threatened Alice and my father, yelled, kicked, screamed, and finally just cried. I knew mom was hurt, but she knew it was Alice's choice. We grew apart as I became more and more sad at home without my sister to talk to."

Tears threatened to spill over now, I could practically feel the emotion change in the room.

"Edward helped me, he said when we got married we would go to the ends of the earth to find Mary. He promised he would never leave me, no matter what we wouldn't be separated. We spent his birthday together, but only had a picnic. He didn't think his birthday was as important as mine. I was first in his life now.

"May winds blew in something new though. People were getting sick and no one was able to make it from the sickness. Edward didn't want me outside; he didn't want to take the chance of me getting sick. Exactly a month before my birthday I went over to his house, no one answered though. I automatically panicked and rushed to what was considered the hospital. I couldn't go in, it was too big of a risk, but yes the Mason family was being treated. I was not family and was not allowed entry. I tried to explain that I was his fiancé, but it was no use. 'Ms. Marie, I must inform you that the family didn't make it; their bodies have already been buried.'"

Tears finally slipped from the memory. It was clear as day still, and it still hurt. I heard a sob and looked at Esme who had tears in her eyes, but they didn't fall.

"The day before he got sick he told me he had something for me, to make our engagement official. Of course I was excited about it, but when he got sick all I could do was hope he would get better. But he didn't. I did the only thing I could think of and ran. I even tried to kill myself, multiple times, but it didn't work. It never worked. So I finally gave in to my father's offers and went with him.

"Alice wasn't there" Tears were how pouring from my eyes. I was having trouble continuing. "My fearless sister accepted a job from my father and didn't come back from it. While he trained me, we looked for her. We had brothers, but we were our father's favorites. My brothers were great, but they were looking everywhere for our sister. And we never found her.

"Then my mother died, she was murdered by a vampire. I had lost everything that mattered to me. Everything was stolen from me. Everyone one that promised to never leave me, gone"

I had to stop, I was having trouble breathing. My heart was beating almost as loud as a human's. I heard a few sobs.

"And now" I cried, unable to hold back the emotion from my voice. "The two people that meant the most to me, don't even remember me"

"Bella" Edward said brokenly.

I shook my head and turned away from everyone. I ran up to new room hearing 'give her a minute'. I closed the door softly and collapsed to the bed with a sob. I couldn't hold them in anymore. My sister and the love of my life are alive. They don't remember me and are the thing that killed my mother. After a few minutes I calmed myself down. I grabbed everything that I had of Edward's, all of our memories and brought them down to the living room. Edward was now sitting in front of the coffee table, so I put it all down there.

"I need to go pick up the rest of my stuff from my house, I'll be back. Ed-Edward, this is my-our" I paused, taking a deep breath. "It's everything" I settled for. "Even things I didn't mention. Like letters we wrote to each other saying things we couldn't say. The first time you told me you loved me is in a letter." I stopped, blinking away tears again.

"Bella" He started.

I held my hand up to stop him, shaking my head. I thought myself back to my house and put all of my stuff in my truck and drove it back to the house.

"Do you want me to bring up your things?" The Aligist, Emmett, asked.

Alice was behind him with a nod and a small smile.

"Th-thanks" I said. "I'll be back"

I thought myself back to the house and got on my motorcycle. I sped back to the house and was there in 10 minutes, definitely not paying attention to the speed limit. I parked next to my truck, which was now in the garage. I walked back into the house and saw Edward still sitting in front of the coffee table. Our paintings were still spread out now and I looked at the book of letters open at the right of the table. I looked at Edward and he had my necklace in one hand, his mother's necklace. In his other hand was something I never saw before. A beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"The ring isn't mine, I've never seen it before" I whispered from the door.

He didn't look up at me though.

"It matches the necklace. This ring is my mother's. My father proposed to her with it." His voice was a soft. "Is this what I was supposed to give you? I was supposed to give you the ring to make it official."

"It was always official to me" I whispered sadly.

I knew he was right though. It made sense.

"You can take your mother's necklace back if you want" I whispered reluctantly.

"No, it's yours" He said. "All of this is yours, I just" Pause. "Can I hold on to it for a while longer?"

"Sure" I whispered.

"Do you need to sleep?" He asked suddenly.

"I don't _have _to sleep. But I do want to rest. We have school in a few hours" I said.

I walked to my room slowly. I wished I could go back in time, to when everything was perfect. To when I had Edward and Alice by my side and my mom worrying over nothing.

**A/N: This chapter was sadder than intended… Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I upload whenever I can so I'm sorry for the hectic updates. I was pleased with the reviews I got. I honestly didn't know where to go with this chapter but I had to do something. So without further ado…**

**Bella's POV**

I didn't sleep for as long as I hoped. I was up at 5:30 to get ready for school, which gave me way more time than necessary. I went to my bathroom and showered slowly. I tried to kill time, washing 3 times but it only killed an hour. I put my hair up in braids and then blow dried it. By 7:15 I had decided to wear a tight grey t-shirt and a pair of black skinnies. I brushed the braids out so that my hair was wavy and pulled it into a tight pony tail, 7:30 rolled around. Slowly I pulled on black boot heels and my leather jacket.

I dumped and reorganized my book bag twice. It was only 7:45. I went back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth for the second time and smiled, my teeth were sparkly and white. I did light make up and found my shades. Finally 8 o'clock rolled in. I slid my shades onto my face, just in case the sun decided to show itself, I didn't want to risk people wondering why there were specks in my eyes, it's bad enough people already see that I'm more like a Cullen then them.

I plugged my headphones into my iPod and played my music; loud. Diary of Jane played, by Breaking Benjamin. Humming along to the music, I grabbed my bag, closed my door, and went downstairs. Despite the loud music I heard the sharp intake of breath. I tried to act like I didn't hear it as I looked over to see that it was Edward. He was in jeans and a blue button down shirt. He looked amazing as ever. I walked out of the house humming, as if nothing happened.

The ride to school on my motorcycle was pleasant. Music blared in my ears, wind blew against my face, and it started drizzling. I felt at home. It took about 10 minutes to get to school. The rain was picking up speed so I jogged inside before I could get soaked.

I walked to my locker I could hear boy's catcalls and girls snide comments. They saw that I had headphones on so assumed that I couldn't hear them. Stupid humans. There was a girl from my English class, Jessica, talk to a guy, Mike I think his name was. She blabbed on about how much of a 'slut' I am for dressing like this. Mike was thinking the opposite; thinking about how hot it was that I rode a motorcycle.

I took my headphones out and turned off my iPod when I got to my locker.

"Bella" A voice called, I recognized it as Alice's.

I grabbed my English notebook and turned to her.

"Can I ask you a question?" She whispered.

I could tell that she still wasn't completely comfortable around me, which was fine since I felt the same.

"You just did" I said. I meant it as a joke, but Jessica's voice still travelled into my ears, grinding my gears. "But ask another" I said with a small smile.

"Why can't I see past you?"

"Because I have a shield against you now" I said seriously.

"But why if we are" pause "twins"

"Can we walk about this after school?" I asked.

Jessica had slowed down behind us, trying to hear what we were saying.

"Of course" She said smiling and walking away.

"I knew she had something to do with the Cullens" She muttered. "Do you think she's related?"

"With those looks she must be" Mike drooled. "Maybe to Alice, they look similar."

The day passed in a breeze until lunchtime.

"Bella are you going to sit with us?" Alice chirped from behind me on the lunch line.

"Uhm sure" I said quietly.

I grabbed a fruit salad along with the day's pizza. I grabbed a bottle of water and paid for my food. I waited for Alice before following her to the table. Everyone was there already except Edward. I sat between Alice and an empty seat, probably Edward's. A few seconds later he sat next to me. I shook my head seeing that he and Alice had the same thing as me. It was silent as I opened my fruit salad and popped a pineapple slice in my mouth.

I could feel eyes piercing my back as well as Edward watching me chew.

"So we need to talk" Edward finally said.

"Yeah we do" Alice agreed.

"What more is there to say?" I asked.

"A lot" Edward said.

I opened my mouth to reply but was interrupted by _you abandoned me, love don't live here anymore. Just a vacancy, love don't live here anymore._

I frowned as Madonna's voice droned on all depressed like. I fished my phone out of my pocket and answered without looking at the number. I didn't know the number that was my ringtone for unsaved numbers.

"Isabella Angel Brian Marie, what have you done now?!" A deep voice said angrily.

The unfamiliar voice had me slightly worried, who knows my whole name? This wasn't Jake or my father's voice.

"Who's this?" I squeaked.

"What have you done to father now? He is on a rampage! He is muttering about how much of a horrible daughter he has because you turned on him, betrayed him."

"Brian" I asked. "You changed your number again."

"Yes I did. That is not the point! I had to leave because he was so angry, I didn't even want to be near him. Of course Brandon tried to calm him, but to no avail. What did you do?" Brian fumed.

"I give up!" I heard Brandon's voice in the distance.

"I'm not the only daughter he has" I snapped.

Brain paused. "That isn't even funny" He said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't do anything to Daddy Dearest. Look you guys need to come visit me; I have to tell you something, not over the phone. Drive, don't pop up. I'm in Forks, Washington. How long will you be?"

"What?" Brian said confused.

"Keep up" I snapped. "You are so slow. How long will it take you to come up here, or down, where are you?"

"It'll take us a couple of hours; we won't be there until like 3 in the morning."

"I'll see you then" I said.

"See you soon" Brandon's voice called happily.

Brain hung up.

"Prick" I muttered, stuffing a grape in my mouth angrily.

"What was that about?" Edward asked curiously.

"You'll find out" I said.

My eyes flashed to Alice and away quickly. I was excited though. Because of my excitement the rest of the day passed slowly. By the end of the day I was so excited that the sun started to shine. The Cullens had a very difficult time getting to their cars. On my motorcycle I made sure to get to the Cullen home first.

"Esme" I said quietly dashing into the house. "I, uhm, invited two people to the house. They're important; they will be here around 3 in the morning"

"If they're important to you than it is okay, I hope it won't put any strain on the family" She said with a small smile.

"No more strain than I am" I frowned, that didn't sound too good.

I danced around outside for about two minutes before the Cullen clan pulled in. My spirits were definitely lifted, I missed Brandon dearly. Oh, and Brian *mentally smiles all guilty like*

"Bella, please can we talk?" Edward said.

"I have homework" I said quickly.

My whole dance came to a halt. I know that I am avoiding the inevitable but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to talk about what used to be. Why dwell on what used to be, especially when it can never be again?

"Does it take long? I can do it for you if you want."

I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk" I finally said.

"Why?"

I just shook my head again, tears formed in my eyes before I could stop it. Edward had always been the only person, besides Alice and my mother, to ever see me cry.

"Why dwell on what used to be? It isn't like it can be anymore. Why go back to when I was" I paused. "Happy? I will never be that happy again"

I perched my lips, tears fell from my eyes. I didn't mean to say all of that, but that was another thing that Edward had always been capable of.

"Bella don't cry"

Edward whispered. His hand touched my cheek, thumbs wiping away my tears. I stiffened.

"Don't touch me" I said stepping back.

Edward frowned deeply. I turned swiftly and walked into the house. I grabbed my bag from the floor by the door and ran up to my room. I sat on my bed and took out the books I needed for my homework. It was all simple stuff; I would finish in less than 10 minutes if I rushed through it. Instead I did and redid the homework, reading each word slowly and separately. It did a great job to kill time.

"Bella, do you eat?" Esme called curiously at 6.

"Only fruit" I said in a normal voice, knowing she could hear.

"Would you like me to keep fruit in the house for you?" She asked politely. "I really want you to feel at home"

"This is not my home" I said sadly.

There was no response but I could practically feel Esme's frown. I hopped in the tub and took a long hot bath and then a longer hotter shower. By 8:30 I was out and immensely bored. I wanted to look through my paintings but Edward still had them. So I started pacing the length of my room. After a few minutes my boredom started stressing me out, I hate being bored.

"Bella stop pacing and lay down" Edward's voice called up to me. "You're going to run a hole in your floor and you're stressing yourself out"

"Stupid empaths, stupid mind readers" I mumbled, throwing myself on my bed.

I knew he was right though. I messed around on my laptop and finally fell into a fitful sleep. My dreams were haunted with memories and nightmares. All of a sudden I saw my mother's lifeless body and a man standing above her. Blood dripped down his lips as he looked up slowly. Bronze, gold hair shined, red eyes flashed, and Edward smiled up at me licking my mother's blood from his lips.

I screamed.

"Bella" A voice said frantically.

I looked up at golden eyes, Edward's. I heard my heart speed up out of fear and anger. My hands flew up and I pushed Edward away from me violently. He flew off of my bed and into the wall, dry wall fell around him. He didn't get up, just looked at me in surprise.

"Fuck" I mumbled. "I'm sorry Edward"

I shook my head and ran out of the room without speaking to anyone, and then out the house. Since when was it Edward? Edward didn't kill my mother; they don't kill humans, right? I felt through the earth and found running water a few miles away. I ran as fast as I could and jumped into the small stream. Surprisingly I was at least 10 feet deep.

After a few seconds of silence and slow senses I took a deep breath and let the cold water fill me. I was glad I was partly a water element, though I preferred fire. Water was good for the calm. I listened for fish swimming through the water. Above me I heard the sound of two motorcycles through the grass.

"Are you sure she's here?" The voice came out muffled and it took me a second to recognize Brian's voice.

I swam above water in surprise. It couldn't possibly be 3 in the morning. I quickly thought myself back to the Cullen home. It took a few seconds for my lungs to get back into air mode. I stood in front of the house, dripping wet, slightly cold from the breeze, and smiling none-the-less.

"Angel" Brandon's voice called.

One motorcycle dropped and a pair of huge arms wrapped around me. My arms automatically wrapped around Brandon's back and happy tears formed in my eyes.

**A/N: I am ending zee chapter here . It is pretty obvious who these people are, but if you are uncertain it will be stated in the next chapter. I was soooooooooo happy with the last reviews I got, it was more than I expected. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's POV**

"Bella" Brandon's voice says happily. "It's been forever, how are you, do you live here, what is that smell?"

"Hi Brandon" I said sticking my tongue out.

"Isabella, it's wonderful to see you again"

I scowled up at Brian. "You too Brian"

I smiled back at Brandon. He was definitely my preferred brother; Brian was too much like me while Brandon was almost as crazy as Alice.

"We can catch up later" Brian said giving me an awkward hug. "So what did you need to show us that you couldn't tell us? Does it involve what you did to piss our father off?"

"Kind of" I mumbled. "Can everyone sit in the living room?"

"Party" Brandon asked excitedly.

I shook my head. We walked towards the house slowly.

"Bella, why are you so wet?" Brian asked disapprovingly.

"I was swimming Father" I muttered, annoyed. "I need you guys to stay calm"

I looked over at Brian, he was still scowling. Brandon told me he used to smile all the time but after losing his favorite sister ("no offense to you") he was always upset. Apparently he was supposed to go do whatever my father sent Alice to do and took personal responsibility for his missing baby sister.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a tight voice.

"Can you not be such an" I started angrily. I couldn't find the right word to describe his behavior so I didn't continued.

We walked through the doors and towards the living room. I couldn't help but slow down, almost making Brandon bump into me from the sudden hesitation. Alice didn't remember us, but we remembered her. Brian and Brandon deserved to know she was still… Here, no matter what form. Plus as far as I know they had nothing against their _species_.

"These are the Cullens" I said stepping to the side so that they could see them.

"Okay, and" Brian started.

He stopped abruptly.

"Oh my- M-Mary" He whispered. Suddenly he yelled and a smile erupted on his face. "MARY"

Brian took off and practically attacked Alice. His arms wrapped around her and she stiffened. Jasper stood up a few feet behind her, but Carlisle put his hand on Jasper's shoulder. I was silently grateful.

"I don't understand" Alice whispered nervously.

Before I could stop his, Brandon hugged Alice too. The smiles on their faces made my heart throb happily. Alice started to look borderline scared, so I decided it would be a good time to intervene.

"Brandon, Brian let her go" I said quietly. "You guys don't understand"

Brandon let go and hugged me again. Even Brian hugged me, a truly happy hug.

"How did you do it?" He finally asked. "How did you find her? I've looked everywhere. She just disappeared."

I looked up at Alice's frown.

"Brandon, the smell you asked about earlier, it's the scent of vampires. Alice doesn't remember us, but just figured you had the right to know she was here."

"I don't understand" Brian whispered.

He looked heart broken, I suddenly wanted to cry.

"How can you not remember us?" Brian asked her.

Guilty tears filled Alice's eyes. I could practically hear Brian's heart break. Tear spilled from his eyes, and then mine. I was so sad for him, for us, for my sister. Suddenly Brian turned away and walked out. Maybe I did the wrong thing by bringing him here. Brandon hugged me and whispered that he was going after him.

"Those are our older brother" I said looking at Alice. "Don't worry too much about Brian; he'll be okay in a few minutes."

"Why can't I remember anything?" Alice yelled suddenly.

I half expected it to start storming outside, but it didn't. Alice looked furious and hurt.

"It's not your fault darling" Jasper said, walking over and hugging her.

Alice almost instantly calmed down and I could feel the waves of emotion in the air.

"Stop fucking with her emotions" I snapped, glaring at him. "She has the right to feel what she feels, and to deal with her emotions."

"So I should just let her be hurt because of something she can't control" Jasper yelled.

"You should leave her be! She's going to have to deal with the emotions eventually"

"Yeah when it's less tense"

"She isn't affected by other people's emotions, she isn't an empath"

"But she's sensitive" Jasper said trying to calm himself.

"Are you trying to tell me about my own twin?" I yelled in disbelief.

"You haven't been around for over 50 years" He snapped.

"THIS IS MY SISTER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TELL ME ABOUT MY OWN TWIN!? _I _GREW UP WITH HER, NOT YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND ACT LIKE YOU KNOW HER BETTER?!"

At this point I was seeing red and could feel my body heating up.

"All I'm saying is you haven't been around, she could be different" He said angrily, letting her go.

"SHE'S STILL THAT SAME ALICE AS BEFORE, I'VE SEEN SO MYSELF!" Flames dance at my finger tips and spread up my arms slowly. "I know her better than you ever will! I know her better than she knows herself right now! How dare you throw back in my face that it's been forever?"

"People change" He said softly.

"No one changes that much." I said. "My sister is too good for you anyway. You don't deserve to be by her side. How many humans have you killed? How about creatures of your own kind, you think I don't see the scars that tattoo your arms? She is too pure for you! NO ONE CHANGES THAT MUCH! I tolerate you because I know you make her happy. But I swear cross another line about the relationship between me and her and I WILL watch you burn."

My anger seemed to have been intensified when he got mad and now I couldn't get a hold on it. Fire danced in my hair and in my chest. My sight was red and hazy. I could see the Cullens backing away from me.

"Bella, calm down" Someone said.

I recognized Brandon's voice. When did he come back?

"You don't talk about a demon's twin" Brian's voice appeared. "Duh, it's common knowledge. Why would you mess with one that's an elemental?" His voice was in disbelief.

"Bella please calm down" Brandon said.

"Deep breath" Edward's voice said.

My breaths came out short, fast, and angry. I could practically feel the room heating up, I was using the little control I had left not to set the house on fire.

"Brian" Brandon called worriedly.

"Bella, chill, he probably didn't know it would be such offense to you." Brian said.

"So now you're taking his side" I seethed through clenched teeth.

"NO" Brian said hurriedly. "Mary" He started, but stopped. "Brandon do something"

"Bella" Alice's voice is soft and a little fearful.

I look over at her as she smiles reassuringly at Jasper and pulls free from his grasp. She walks towards me, still keeping a small smile but eyes lit with worry. She stops a foot or two away from me and I'm suddenly worried I might hurt her.

"Calm down" She whispered. "Everything will be okay if you calm down"

I closed my eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if this is what she was mentally telling me the day we were born. Slowly I felt the fire leave my right hand, but that was all I could manage. Alice shocked me by reaching out her hand and grabbing my right one. Her hand locked around mine and cold water seemed to flow from my hand, through my body. I gasped quietly, how is this possible? Does she still have her element? I could feel the flames die and the cold water filled me. When I opened my eyes everything was clear again. Alice was still holding my hand; everyone was watching us in wonder.

"See" Alice smiled.

"How did you do that?" Emmett asked first.

"Do what?" Alice frowned.

I pulled my hand out of hers. This was false hope; I don't know why it happened but… My fingers burned where Alice's touched. This had never happened before. I am beyond confused.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's POV**

"Bella" Brandon's voice says happily. "It's been forever, how are you, do you live here, what is that smell?"

"Hi Brandon" I said sticking my tongue out.

"Isabella, it's wonderful to see you again"

I scowled up at Brian. "You too Brian"

I smiled back at Brandon. He was definitely my preferred brother; Brian was too much like me while Brandon was almost as crazy as Alice.

"We can catch up later" Brian said giving me an awkward hug. "So what did you need to show us that you couldn't tell us? Does it involve what you did to piss our father off?"

"Kind of" I mumbled. "Can everyone sit in the living room?"

"Party" Brandon asked excitedly.

I shook my head. We walked towards the house slowly.

"Bella, why are you so wet?" Brian asked disapprovingly.

"I was swimming Father" I muttered, annoyed. "I need you guys to stay calm"

I looked over at Brian, he was still scowling. Brandon told me he used to smile all the time but after losing his favorite sister ("no offense to you") he was always upset. Apparently he was supposed to go do whatever my father sent Alice to do and took personal responsibility for his missing baby sister.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a tight voice.

"Can you not be such an" I started angrily. I couldn't find the right word to describe his behavior so I didn't continued.

We walked through the doors and towards the living room. I couldn't help but slow down, almost making Brandon bump into me from the sudden hesitation. Alice didn't remember us, but we remembered her. Brian and Brandon deserved to know she was still… Here, no matter what form. Plus as far as I know they had nothing against their _species_.

"These are the Cullens" I said stepping to the side so that they could see them.

"Okay, and" Brian started.

He stopped abruptly.

"Oh my- M-Mary" He whispered. Suddenly he yelled and a smile erupted on his face. "MARY"

Brian took off and practically attacked Alice. His arms wrapped around her and she stiffened. Jasper stood up a few feet behind her, but Carlisle put his hand on Jasper's shoulder. I was silently grateful.

"I don't understand" Alice whispered nervously.

Before I could stop his, Brandon hugged Alice too. The smiles on their faces made my heart throb happily. Alice started to look borderline scared, so I decided it would be a good time to intervene.

"Brandon, Brian let her go" I said quietly. "You guys don't understand"

Brandon let go and hugged me again. Even Brian hugged me, a truly happy hug.

"How did you do it?" He finally asked. "How did you find her? I've looked everywhere. She just disappeared."

I looked up at Alice's frown.

"Brandon, the smell you asked about earlier, it's the scent of vampires. Alice doesn't remember us, but I just figured you had the right to know she was here."

"I don't understand" Brian whispered.

He looked heart broken, I suddenly wanted to cry.

"How can you not remember us?" Brian asked her.

Guilty tears filled Alice's eyes. I could practically hear Brian's heart break. Tear spilled from his eyes, and then mine. I was so sad for him, for us, for my sister. Suddenly Brian turned away and walked out. Maybe I did the wrong thing by bringing him here. Brandon hugged me and whispered that he was going after him.

"Those are our older brother" I said looking at Alice. "Don't worry too much about Brian; he'll be okay in a few minutes."

"Why can't I remember anything?" Alice yelled suddenly.

I half expected it to start storming outside, but it didn't. Alice looked furious and hurt.

"It's not your fault darling" Jasper said, walking over and hugging her.

Alice almost instantly calmed down and I could feel the waves of emotion in the air.

"Stop fucking with her emotions" I snapped, glaring at him. "She has the right to feel what she feels, and to deal with her emotions."

"So I should just let her be hurt because of something she can't control" Jasper yelled.

"You should leave her be! She's going to have to deal with the emotions eventually"

"Yeah when it's less tense"

"She isn't affected by other people's emotions, she isn't an empath"

"But she's sensitive" Jasper said trying to calm himself.

"Are you trying to tell me about my own twin?" I yelled in disbelief.

"You haven't been around for over 50 years" He snapped.

"THIS IS MY SISTER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TELL ME ABOUT MY OWN TWIN!? _I _GREW UP WITH HER, NOT YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND ACT LIKE YOU KNOW HER BETTER?!"

At this point I was seeing red and could feel my body heating up.

"All I'm saying is you haven't been around, she could be different" He said angrily, letting her go.

"SHE'S STILL THAT SAME ALICE AS BEFORE, I'VE SEEN SO MYSELF!" Flames dance at my finger tips and spread up my arms slowly. "I know her better than you ever will! I know her better than she knows herself right now! How dare you throw back in my face that it's been forever?"

"People change" He said softly.

"No one changes that much." I said. "My sister is too good for you anyway. You don't deserve to be by her side. How many humans have you killed? How about creatures of your own kind, you think I don't see the scars that tattoo your arms? She is too pure for you! NO ONE CHANGES THAT MUCH! I tolerate you because I know you make her happy. But I swear cross another line about the relationship between me and her and I WILL watch you burn."

My anger seemed to have been intensified when he got mad and now I couldn't get a hold on it. Fire danced in my hair and in my chest. My sight was red and hazy. I could see the Cullens backing away from me.

"Bella, calm down" Someone said.

I recognized Brandon's voice. When did he come back?

"You don't talk about a demon's twin" Brian's voice appeared. "Duh, it's common knowledge. Why would you mess with one that's an elemental?" His voice was in disbelief.

"Bella please calm down" Brandon said.

"Deep breath" Edward's voice said.

My breaths came out short, fast, and angry. I could practically feel the room heating up; I was using the little control I had left not to set the house on fire.

"Brian" Brandon called worriedly.

"Bella, chill, he probably didn't know it would be such offense to you." Brian said.

"So now you're taking his side" I seethed through clenched teeth.

"NO" Brian said hurriedly. "Mary" He started, but stopped. "Brandon do something"

"Bella" Alice's voice is soft and a little fearful.

I look over at her as she smiles reassuringly at Jasper and pulls free from his grasp. She walks towards me, still keeping a small smile but eyes lit with worry. She stops a foot or two away from me and I'm suddenly worried I might hurt her.

"Calm down" She whispered. "Everything will be okay if you calm down"

I closed my eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if this is what she was mentally telling me the day we were born. Slowly I felt the fire leave my right hand, but that was all I could manage. Alice shocked me by reaching out her hand and grabbing my right one. Her hand locked around mine and cold water seemed to flow from my hand, through my body. I gasped quietly, how is this possible? Does she still have her element? I could feel the flames die and the cold water filled me. When I opened my eyes everything was clear again. Alice was still holding my hand; everyone was watching us in wonder.

"See" Alice smiled.

"How did you do that?" Emmett asked first.

"Do what?" Alice frowned.

I pulled my hand out of hers. This was false hope; I don't know why it happened but… My fingers burned where Alice's touched. This had never happened before. I am beyond confused.

**A/N: Need suggestions… Should I slowly give Alice back her powers or just that one ability to stabilize her sister?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy between my AP courses and these HS Graduation standards and tests…. I was also at a lost on where to go from here but here's a try.**

**BPOV:**

All of the Cullens were watching me and Alice in wonder, Brian watched Alice with guarded eyes, trying to mask his hurt at her lack of memory, and Brandon was watching me in worry.

"What's the big deal?" Alice asked angrily.

She must have been just as confused as me, only for different reasons. I looked at my hand and then her hand.

"Do you think that means-" I started.

"Did she lose them before?" Brain asked, catching on.

I nodded.

"Don't get your hopes up Bella" He said sadly.

"There has to be something we can do" I whispered, making my voice crack.

"I don't know" Brandon said, exchanging glances with his twin.

"I just want my sister back" I cried.

For the first time in a long time I let myself succumb to the sadness this situation was bringing me. Before I could stop it my knees felt weak and I collapsed. Arms caught me before I fell and I automatically recognized Brandon's scent.

_Shhh _he whispered rocking me. "She's still the same person"

"Bella" Brain said softly. "You know he's right"

Brandon helped me back to my feet. I looked at Brian through my tears.

"Bullshit" I cried in a raspy voice. "How can you act like this isn't bothering you?"

"Its not that it doesn't bother me" He said quietly.

"It's just not the same" I cried out loudly.

I was reminded of the Cullen's presence with the sound of someone shifting behind me. I was beyond caring at this point.

"I am sad she's different" Brian said.

Brandon remained by my side for a few more seconds before taking his rightful spot, on his twin's side. He looked troubled by everything, but he would never voice it, it wasn't in his nature. What was in his nature was whose side to be on. His twin would always come over me, even if we were related.

"But it isn't the same" I repeated. "She's MY twin! MY sister! How would you feel if it was Brandon?" Brian flinched. "It would hurt you more than what it feels like now! I hate him, I hate our father! He stole everything from me! He stole my sister, he stole my boyfriend, and he turned them both into bloodsuckers!"

There was a sharp intake of breath from behind me, but I didn't turn.

"I'm not saying that, Bella please, you're being irrational" Brian said.

"Irrational" I whispered. "I cant wait until you decide to open up enough to fall in love. I hope that your perfect father hides Brandon and her from you, then you'll understand." The fight had left my voice. "Only difference is they wont be dead."

"Mary and Edward aren't dead" He tried to rationalize. "They're both here"

"Do you here that Brian?" I asked before letting 10 seconds pass in silence. "Three heart beats, mine, yours, and Brandon's. Their hearts don't beat! Their existence is the reason my mother died before her time! He made them into monsters, but you cant see that."

With that I let myself disappear from the Cullen home.

**EPOV**

"I still don't understand" Alice mumbled staring at the spot that Bella had just been.

"It's probably nothing" One of her brothers said, I'm pretty sure it was Brian.

"Stop trying to shelter me" Alice said angrily.

"We aren't trying to shelter you" Brandon said.

"Then tell me what's going on"

"I'm not sure we are the right one's to tell you" He continued.

"Then make Bella come back" She yelled.

Her eyes flashed blue for a second, we all gasped.

"What now" She asked angrily.

"Your eyes flashed blue" Jasper said.

"Do you think" Brian started.

"Because they are back together" Brandon continued.

"She can make them come back" They said together.

"My powers" Alice asked hopefully, catching on.

"Maybe"

"That would be so cool" She breathed

I turned and left the living room and to my room. I was experiencing unbelievable amounts of emotional pain. I had never given much thought to my life before my change. I knew my parents had died from Spanish Influenza and I almost died, but that's it really. I had no idea that there was a girl, that there was Bella. Now she was hurting and it was hurting me more than I would've suspected. It didn't help that she hates what I was.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter…**


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

I thought myself near the Cullen home. I knew my eyes were swollen from crying for so many hours, I also knew that everyone one of the Cullens were somewhere in the house, awake, probably listening for when I came back. I looked at the house from the cover of the trees; it was beautiful, seemingly empty despite the lights that shone out the windows. I could hear the two faint heartbeats in the house signaling that my brothers hadn't left. Reluctantly I made my way to the house and out the front door, completely hiding everything about my arrival except the sound of the door closing behind me and my actual body. Automatically Brandon was in front of me.

"Oh my gosh, Bella I was so worried about you! You've been crying, are you alright?" He spoke quickly, not giving me time to respond.

Without thinking I brushed by him and went up to my room, loosening my grip on making myself all but invisible. Back in my room I threw myself on my bed and buried my face in a pillow. My bed felt crowded with my stuff all over it. I sat up and looked at everything before violently kicking it off of my bed. The Marie Twin book hit the floor with a loud thud while my laptop hit the floor and sounded like it shattered. The stuff I kept from my time with Edward hit the floor and spread across the floor. With no warning, tears sprang to my eyes. I hid my face in my hands and let myself cry.

"Bella" I heard from outside of my door.

The voice unmistakably belonged to Edward.

"I don't want to talk" I said, voice still thick with tears.

I wiped my eyes furiously.

"Bella, please, can we talk?"

"No" I cried angrily, my voice cracking.

I heard him sigh. "Please"

"I don't want to talk" I whispered.

To my surprise I heard him sit on the floor and lean his back against my door.

"I'm not leaving" He said.

After a few minutes I cleared my throat and forced myself to stop crying. Instead I let my hurt turn to anger.

"How does it feel to kill innocent people?" I asked a mean bite to my tone.

"I don't know" He answered after a pause. "I've never killed an innocent person"

I paused in surprise, and then decided I didn't believe him.

"Why" Edward asked. He paused for a second before sighing.

I opened up my mind and reached out for Edward's thoughts. I found them contemplating a question. I searched further and found the question he had been trying to ask. _Why is it that I barely know you, but you affect me so strongly?_

I answered back mentally, making him aware of my sudden presence. _It's in my blood; it was in your blood too._

Edward gasped.

_You can read minds?_ He asked in his head.

_I can do a lot of things_.

"Wow" He said out loud. "Oh, I can read your mind now"

I pulled out of Edward's mind quickly and hid my thoughts quickly.

"Don't hide your thoughts" He said softly. "How did you do that?"

"I just can" I said with a shrug.

"What do you mean it was in my blood and it is in yours?" He asked.

"You were my mate, we were made for each other" I whispered.

"If it's in the past then why do I still feel it?" he asked.

_Because you are still you, somewhere under the blood sucking monster you've become. _I thought sadly. But instead I said "I don't know"

Edward got quiet. My heart pounded softly in my chest. It was loud and obnoxious against the silence between us. To get rid of the problem I hid the sound of it from everyone.

"Bella" Edward called out, worry coloring his voice.

"Yes"

He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Why can't I hear your heartbeat anymore?" He asked.

"Because I don't want you to" I said honestly.

"You can just turn off your heartbeat?"

"No, I can just make it so that you can't hear it."

"What else can you do?"

"Nothing much" I lied.

"Why lie Izzy?" Brandon asked. "I'm curious"

"Me too" Edward said.

"Brandon can you just talk to me please" I asked angrily.

"Sorry" He said, sounding like he was in my ear even though he wasn't.

"Why does it matter?" I asked him directly, therefore no one else heard.

"I think you two could get back together, and be happy Izzy. Happy like you used to be, Ally used to tell us about you and him all of the time. She was so happy for you."

"I'm afraid of getting hurt again" I whispered honestly.

"Bella is talented, even for our kind" Brandon said out loud so that Edward heard.

"Really" He asked curiously.

"Yes she can go into people's mind and-" Brandon started

"Shut up" I hissed.

"She can also-" He started.

But I had already hidden my form, walked through my door and Edward and down to where Brandon was. I hissed and reappeared as I pounced on him. He fought back automatically but yelling for me to stop. There was a crash and we both flew out of the second floor window in the room. We both screamed for a second before I used the wind to slow our fall so we wouldn't bruise ourselves.

"Bella you ass" Brandon yelled when we were lowered to the floor.

"Love you too" I said untangling myself from him. "Stop trying to tell Edward about me, if I wanted anyone to know then I would tell them. I don't want them to know so unless you're talking about the normal powers or your powers then shut it!" I ordered.

"Fine" He said.

Then he went incorporeal and disappeared through the walls of the house. I followed his lead. Edward was still sitting outside of my door but he was frowning and looking confused. I went back to full corporeal and surprised him. I sat on the floor next to him.

"How did you get out the door so quietly?" He asked without looking at me.

"I'm an incorporeal; I don't need to have a form to move. I can control if I want to be seen, heard, felt, anything really. The rules of humans and other species don't apply to me."

"Really" He asked.

I nodded.

"Can I see?" He asked finally looking at me.

"Sure"

With that I willed my body to hide from him, but spoke normally.

"You can't see me but I haven't moved." I reappeared. Then I made it so he couldn't hear me and said. "Now you can see me but you can't hear me"

His eyes widened in surprise. I spoke directly to him.

"Now only you can hear me"

He shivered.

"All incorporeal can do that, it is our main power." I said normally.

"What about you getting inside my head?"

"That's just me" I said honestly.

"What makes you different from your brothers, other than the fact that your mother was an elemental?"

"I don't know" I said with a shrug.

"I have a theory" Brian spoke up for the first time.

"Okay, lets here it" I said quietly knowing that he heard me.

"Well, Bella spent a lot of time interacting with different species for our father, also, she had always proven to be different then us naturally. I think even if she would've been born to humans she would've been special"

I blushed and shook my head with a small smile.

"So what else can you do?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged and got up from the floor.

"I'm tired" I said. "I guess I'll see you in the morning or at school. Goodnight"

**My updates should be a little more frequent now that I have internet at home again, Yay! I need suggestions I am having writers block with almost all of my stories… Anyway, review please**


End file.
